Tori and The Doll Master
by Kitty Murking
Summary: Tori meets Eva. Eva bites Toir. Tori becomes a Vampire. Eva trains Tori so Tori can help the Dark Evagle get free forever.


**A/N** _It needed to be done and this is the first Story in a series of 3. If you don't want to read the First ever __Victorious__ x __Negima!__ (Of which I own nothing but some bits of paper with story on it) Crossover. This part and the 3__rd__ part will be under xovers the middle bit will be labled as VicTorious only. I due apologize for getting this up before the next chapter of __My Best Mistakes__ but this came to me as I read a Danny Phantom (Which I also don't own) fic. I hope to have finished the 3__rd__ chapter soon and have it up by Friday. Also I apologizes in advance for the choppiness of this as it was more a flow of dialog then of setting and the like. And assuming I get part 2 up at some point the first chapter will be a recap of this in a much nicer format (I Hope)_

It was surreal. That is the best way to describe the sensation of the embrace of un-death. The one who turned was a blond vampire with green eyes. Her name was Eva-Sama. She said I must use the Japanese honorifics. Go figure she looked European. Let's go back so you can understand how I Tori Vega was turned into a vampire.

The day began like most I woke up to Trina telling me she was leaving soon. Not that she dared to leave without me as mom would kill her. So I began my daily routine of showering quickly and brushing teeth before running downstairs. I grabbed a cup of OJ and two slices of toast. Trina was tapping her foot impatiently by the door as threw on my shoes.

"You always get up so late Tori" she whined at me. I rolled my eyes as I got into the passenger seat of our car. We sat in silence as she drove us to school and for that I was grateful.

"Tori" Cat gushed as I got out of my car. "Guess what happened"

"What?" I asked patiently.

"My brother says he met a vampire with blond hair."

"Do we believe him Cat?"

"Why wouldn't we." She asked happy.

"Fair enough did you tell Jade about the vampire?"

"Should I she would try and find it?"

"True we shouldn't tell Jade so keep this on the down low okay."

"KAY KAY" she sang, and pulled me with her into the school. My best friend was a happy little redhead. With a cute little dimple on her left cheek.

The school day progressed fine and lunch came around. The group of us, Beck, Jade, Andre, Cat, Rex, and Robbie were sitting picking and or eating our lunch. Cat burst into a fit of giggles.

"Yo, what's up Little Red?"

"I just thought of something funny."

"And that was?" Jade questioned her tone filled with its ever present venom.

"Well you know vampires right," she began

"Yes," Jade said in agreement.

"My brother said he saw one during the day but they go poof then."

"Actually Cat that isn't entirely true" Beck said. "While most do curtain blood lines can survive during the day. Like Dracula and Angle's brood form Buffy."

"Guys you're not supposed to tell her this stuff might be real." Andre scolded.

"Why not," Jade asked malice filling her voice a smirk materializing across her painted lips.

"Do you think zero is a lonely number the all say that one is the loneliest number?" Cat asked.

"No zero is Jade she doesn't need anything else to be happy." I said teasingly. Jade's smirk only grew.

"Tori Ill' show how much fun I have." She grabbed Beck and made it a point to show just how much tongue she was using it was kind of nasty.

So the rest of the day Jade just had to lip lock with Beck whenever I was nearby. It was kind of annoying.

I decided I walk the few miles it was to my house because I really didn't want to deal with Trina. I could use time to clear my head. I sighed as I began my jog.

That's when I saw her. She was a tiny little thing. Her eyes big, her grin perverse, I think she was cute but she couldn't be a teenager yet she carried herself with an air of age. Next to her was a green haired funny eared woman holding a guy up. There were two small blemishes on his neck. There was no way. "You're the Vampire."

She moved fluidly over to me and her lips were on my neck and I felt her teeth sink into my flesh. It burned for a moment then it felt wonderful and I felt my eyes grow heavy.

-Eva's PoV-

I fed form the girl I could the traces of magic coursing through her veins. She was the first women in the city of fallen angles I tasted with any capacity for magic. Sucks that she was O negative so plain tasting I much prefer B. I was too busy feeding to realize I had past the point she could survive form. She would die unless I changed her. It really wasn't my intention but I wasn't here to kill her and she had so much potential. I had never actually turned someone I didn't like the idea of damming them like I was damned 600 years ago but I wouldn't let her die and I had pathetic healing abilities unlike Konoka and the Boya.

"Chachamaru we have to get to my resort here I'm going to change her."

"Understood mistress" the automaton said.

She lifted up the girl up as I cast my spell "Lic Lac Lilac: Virtus meus votum locus aqua moveretur his viatores."

The world pulled us threw the realm as I directed and we appeared out of the water in my hotel. There sat my Resort and I sighed as we ported threw.

My magic circle appeared as Chachamaru began preparing the brunette for the change. I cast all the spells I knew to make this work.

I damned the girl to live as a vampire, but she would live.

-Tori's PoV-

I woke up my body. I felt great. I mean I felt really good my body was buzzing with energy. "It's good to see you are awake. The Master asked me to diagnose your condition."

"I feel fantastic" I said taking in the sight of the green haired girl. "Wait I got bit by the petite blond girl"

"Mistress Evangeline." The girl informed me, "She was distracted by the quantity of magic in your blood that she took too much and was required to change you due to her pupils and my own moral standings. She also hopes to use her to break her curse."

"Change me?"

"You have become a vampire."

"Crap now I going to be all sparkly in the sun." That's when a foot hit my face. Connected to it was a tiny yet beautiful blond. Her eyes were a striking green. She landed with an elegance unbefitting the anger that just kicked me however the aura to her.

"Don't you ever talk about those false vampires my bloodline as a Shinso vampire is much better little girl." Her voice was not unlike Jade's in tone though it held a bit more cruelty and was even more jaded (Irony observed).

"Shinso Vampire?" I questioned deciding to learn about my damnation.

"Pureblood vampirism ones that were created by magic rather than a virus, Dracula, Cain, me, and now you: high daylight walkers. That said me and Dracula used Stoker to get rid of the extra knowledge. There are others of course but they matter little they don't dare mess with me and because of that you my dear Victoria."

"Daylight walkers?" I questioned.

"Vampires who can stand sunlight though you are going to need to work at it. There is more than just our birth by sleep to let us walk in Helios' rays."

"Wait what about our diet?"

"Black Ribboning that Tori don't know you probably don't he British." She sighed. "Okay we drink blood but we don't have to it just makes us stronger. Yes we crave it but the older we get the less it mess with us. So, on the full moon you will feed if you must. Now come along I have to train you.

I feel to my knees spitting up blood, it had been a week. We were in a slow time field and if that is to be believed only 7 hours of real time have gone by. Chachamaru had told my mother I was spending the night at a friend's house (She was the Eva's 'mom' and because she thought it was more proper this way.) Eva gently lifted my head onto her lap and was stroking my hair. "Tori you need to keep up this pace if we're going to make it."

"I know Eva-Sama." I said, "I am sorry I am not stronger."

"I understand why you aren't Tori." She said softly. "Now sleep up for a few hours we began again soon." I feel asleep knowing this gentleness would soon return to hard demanding training.

Nearly a mouth had gone by most of it in her resort. "Okay Tori" she said. "I have got to go. The spell keeping me here is up and the School hell curse will come back in a matter of moments"

"My resort Gate Port can transport me to yours"

"Yes" she agreed "but call beforehand"

"Okay so you're going to be stuck back in Mahora?"

"Yes" she nodded, "You are going to come save me okay Tori."

"Agreed" I said and grinned at my mentor.

"Practice Tori. I left a ton of my spell books in your resort"

"Hardcopies," Chachamaru said

"And there are instructions on how to expand the resort but don't kill yourself Tori I need you to much for that."

"Take care Tori Vega." Chachamaru said patting me on the head. Eva hugged me and pressed her lips gently to my cheek "I'll be waiting Vega." She said her voice a perfect mimicry of Jade's. I blushed. "And we are weak against Garlic.


End file.
